Happy New Year
by ThatYouTubeAddict
Summary: They stand on the same spot, every year. Side by side. Reyna can't remember a time they haven't stood like that. Until, one night, when everything takes a sharp turn and suddenly, everything is topsy-turvy. "Happy New Year, Reyna." "Happy New Year, Leo." One-shot. Quite some fluff.


He walks through the doors, with a scowl plastered in his face.

He's got elfish features. Pointed ears, curly brown hair. It would have looked adorable had it not been for the permanent scowl on his face.

The teachers talk to him in the sweetest manner possible. They're all smiles for him. He's showered with compliment, smiles, hugs. She wonders if he's grown tired of it. Apparently not, since the scowl doesn't leave.

Behind doors, the teachers talk in hushed whispers about the new boy. He's very rich. He also lost his mother a month back.

He doesn't talk, ever. Not with the students or the teachers. Even the teachers seem to have given up. He sits on his desk, away from the others and eats his lunch alone as well.

One day, during a break, while playing tag with her friends, Reyna has the sudden desire to go the loo. As she's heading towards the loo, she spots a boy in the distance with a candle.

 _Uh-oh._ Even at the age of eight, Reyna had never been a rule-breaker. She was born a leader. A kid with fire can't be any good. She decides she has to inspect the scene.

Upon nearing the scene, Reyna completely forgets about rules and is awestruck at the sight before her.

His hand is dancing over the flame, and he seems completely unfazed. He's also singing a song, a lullaby...in Spanish.

Lord, it's been long since she's heard someone sing in Spanish. She's almost forgotten what it's like. Ever since her mom left them, her father hasn't quite been the same. Nor have she and Hylla. Her father is drunk or working most nights. Hylla carries quite the burden.

Leo's realized someone's watching him. She's standing there and he's staring at her. He's also stopped singing as well.

She's the first to speak up, "You play with fire?"

The answer to her question is a reluctant nod. A few moments of silence pass until,

"...That's so cool."

And then, Reyna sees a smile so bright, she's almost blinded. His front teeth are missing. And Reyna decides she likes this smile.

* * *

Leo is guiding her through the crowds, all the way to his roof. Ten year old Reyna is absolutely terrified. There are so, so many people. They're all talking and laughing. The grown-ups, she notices, are drinking this liquid which looks apple juice. But, no kid is drinking it. When Reyna went to pick up a glass, the waiter took it away from her, and handed her a in a fancy glass instead.

She's so intimidated, but when Leo gives her a smile, a knot somewhere untangles, and Reyna is able to breathe again. They're best friends, that's what everyone says.

It's a New Years Party, Leo was explaining a few hours back. Reyna's never seen a party this grand. Her parents are here as well, along with Hylla. After that, she gave up, and stuck to hanging with Leo. She didn't cry though. Reyna was a big girl, and big girls don't cry.

Leo says there's going to be a firework show, and Reyna is excited. She hears they're the best anywhere. She's thrilled at the prospect of seeing fireworks, along with her best friend.

The rumors weren't wrong. They are the best ever. She looks beside, to see Leo staring at the sky, the fireworks being reflected in his own orbs.

She's so happy, she wants to dance right then and there. And luckily, there is an after dance, and she and Leo go completely wild.

She goes home that night, and sleeps like a log. And she dreams.

She dreams of magic, of fizzy golden liquids and of blinding grins.

(The scowl wasn't permanent, after all.)

* * *

They're walking towards Leo's car. His elder brother, Charles has come to pick them up. Leo's not allowed to drive yet, but he can. (Not really, though he'll never admit.) _He's still 12_ , his father says.

It's a Porsche. His father owns this huge mechanical something company. Leo tried explaining it to her once, but she lost him when he got to the third 'motor'.

Beckendorf-Charles- is in high school. He's actually Leo's step brother but they're both very similar to each other. They both prefer machines to people. They spend hours at their father's workshop. They're actually quite smart, the pair of them. The only difference between them is that Beckendorf doesn't talk much. He only ever talks with his girlfriend, Silena quite a lot.

Leo, on the other hand is the loudest in the class. It's impossible to stand next to him and not attract attention. _Super-sized McShizzle._ He's all scrawny limbs and arms, curly hair and blinding grins.

It's New Years. They're at Leo's house for their annual gala, hosted by him step mom. She's a young lady and the prettiest in the whole country. Hell, she was probably the prettiest in the whole continent. Reyna's never seen a woman this pretty. Leo's father is the complete opposite. She's also Piper's mom. Piper is Leo's closest friend after Reyna.

Leo and Reyna are standing next to each other, like always. Everybody is on the rooftop. The fireworks are just about to go off. There's something in the air tonight that fills Reyna up with new found vigor.

It's cold. But, Leo's warm. Always has been. Probably because of the fire-dude thing (They're called pyros, she'd learned later on.)

"10..9..8..7.."

The countdown has begun. Everybody is counting in sync. Reyna looks down to see Leo counting as well (He's shorter than her. Most boys are.)

"6..5..4.."

Reyna finds herself counting along with the other as well.

"2..1..Happy New Year!"

Joyous exclamations are bursting out everywhere. People are wishing their loved ones. Everyone's hugging or kissing one another. Reyna's praying. She's praying for everyone, thanking Him for everything.

She looks to her left and hugs Hylla. "Happy New Year, Reyna." Reyna wishes back as well. She turns to her Leo, finding him doing the same.

He's smiling at her. It's one of those rare Leo smiles that are reserved for the only people he loves. She's seen it before. For Beckendorf, for Nyssa, for his little brother Harley. These are the people in his world. She's also seen it for her. (She's seen something similar, long ago, two teeth missing.)

"Happy New Year, Reyna." Reyna can't help but smile as well.

"Happy New Year, Leo."

The fireworks go off, and they both turn, facing the stunning display by Leo's father and his company. There are _oohs_ and _ahhs_ in the crowd. It's always better than the last one. She' smiling and so is he.

* * *

"Oi! Wait up, would ya?" A voice yells across the hallway. Reyna turns to see Leo running towards her, his curls bouncing.

Everyone else in the hallway starts giggling. They're convinced there's something between Leo and Reyna. It's a disgusting thought. Her and Leo is practically incest. Leo is completely oblivious to the excited whispers around them. A glare from Reyna is enough to shut them up.

When he's next to her, "I'm supposed to pick you up, because you go in _my_ car."

Leo's never won any argument against her.

"A) That isn't actually your car. It's your brother's. B) I'm quite sure Beckendorf enjoys my company more than yours." Leo only scoffs to that.

"She's right." He's standing there, waiting for them. Reyna laughs as Leo groans and they walk towards the Ford Mustang.

Reyna's alone on her rooftop. There's a bottle of vodka next to her. She's contemplating on what to do with it. She's clearly not thinking straight; she lifts the bottle and she's just about to take a sip, when a voice interrupts her.

"Reyna, stop." Reyna's in a daze. She turns to see a set of scrawny limbs and arms, with dark eyes and darker hair, walking towards her.

Leo snatches the bottle away from her and places it out of her reach. "What do you think you're doing?" He's slightly mad.

She just shrugs. He looks at her and then lets out a sigh. He sits down and begins,

"I know it's tough. It's not easy. It never is. I know how it sucks. I've lost a parent too."

"Well, I've lost two." Reyna doesn't know who she is at the moment. She's never mourned for her life, however it hit her. Now she's going to start?

Leo finally looks at her. His chocolate colored eyes bore into her, as if trying to figure out who she truly is. But he knows, doesn't he? There's so much of emotion in his eyes right now. And so many cracks. She wonders it that's how her eyes are now.

"Reyna...I honestly don't know what to say. I'm better with machines than people, you know that. You're the same. You're better with weapons than people. We're similar that way. (Reyna's been training in combat since she was 10.)

Reyna is surprised at Leo's observation. _He's noticed?_

"I probably would have been the world's biggest screw up had it not been for you. When I lost my mom, I was convinced that I was truly alone in this world. Until the day his one girl with scary eyes, who spoke my language, _Espagnol_ walked up to me."

There's something running down Reyna's cheeks. It's wet and she tastes salt.

"What I'm saying is, you always have someone. Whether or not you like it, you'll always have me. No matter what. It's crappy to lose both your parents and it's going to be painful. But, maybe, you can share that pain with someone. That's why I'm here."

Tears are making their way down Reyna's face furiously now. She's a mess. But she doesn't care and neither does Leo. She's holding onto Leo, hanging onto him, like he's the only thing holding her together and preventing her from falling apart. (He probably is.)

They stay there, until Reyna's sobs die down and she's breathing heavily. Leo calls Charles to carry her down to her room.

(She looks so peaceful while sleeping, Leo almost pretends everything is alright.)

It's the last day of the year. Everyone is excited. Reyna's had a tough year. Hylla left for college that year. She's been living with Leo's family ever since her father passed away. (But Leo is practically family.)

It's nice, she supposes. But, sometimes, she misses that smell of freshly cooked quesadillas her father prepared on the days he was in a good mood and sound mind. She misses Hylla, as well. She writes emails and Hylla tries to reply as soon as she can. (College is tough, Hylla says.)

They're standing on their spot again. Her and Leo. He's got an arm around her shoulders They're the same height now, her and Leo.

The fireworks show this year is supposed to be amazing. (She buries her face in Leo's neck when the display in the memory of her father lights up.)

It's been one helluva year. She's changed. (They all have.)

She's looking at Leo now. His hair is mess. She wants to run her fingers through them. They look so soft and so curly. She wants to pat down the curls. He's smiling at her but this time her reaction to it is different. She smiles back, and thanks her father for the dark complexion. (The blush might have been too evident.)

She's leaning into him (naturally), and for now everything is alright.

(She remembers how they stood like this every year and can't remember a time they haven't)

* * *

The last two years of high school are crazy. It's difficult, especially when you're preparing for Princeton. A lot has happened in the past two years.

There's a new girl in school. She's got caramel colored hair and light eyes. She's very pretty and has an exotic name as well. Calypso. Like a song.

She's also Leo's girlfriend.

They're still the best of friends, her and Leo. Inseparable, like they always were. (But does that thought bother her?) She has more important things to think about.

She's second in the entire grade. (Annabeth is tough to beat.) But she's fine. Her grades are great, and she might just get a scholarship.

She trains whenever they hang out. She's either throwing knives or punching dummies. It's important to keep in shape. (And also vent out a little frustration. Those poor dummies.)

She suspects Beckendorf knows. He's always casting glances at them. And it infuriates Reyna.

Hylla is doing well. She's working now. She also has a girlfriend, Kinzie. Reyna's met Kinzie a few times. She's nice. Hylla's life is stable.

Calypso's nice too. She likes Reyna and has no problem with the fact that her boyfriend's best friend is a girl. Reyna can't even hate her. Calypso used to have a crush on Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy Jackson. (Been there, done that.)

Reyna's trying to move on. Apart from Leo, Jason has been Reyna's best friend. They've been friends since kindergarten. She used to have a crush on Jason a few years back. A big crush. (Until Leo decided to turn everything upside down.)

It's weird, though. Her heart still skips a beat when she sees him. (Probably always will.) Annabeth and Gwen are the only ones who know all about this. Annabeth even knows about her former crush on Percy. Reyna's moved on, though. She's seen the way those two look at each other and she knows nothing can separate them. ( Not even hell.)

She was pining for Jason as well until his crush on Piper developed. There wasn't any hope for Reyna. Ah, well. Never mind. She keeps seeing Hazel and Frank, two sophomores who are really cute. Honestly, they're so cute. It's all shy smiles and secret (not) glances. But, sometimes when she sees all of them together, happy and carefree, something inside her tears.

It's New Years already. Reyna still can't believe how quickly time's passed. It's her last year of high school, and in a few months, she's going to graduate. She's standing on her spot, _their_ spot.

She's looking over at Nico and he's standing with this boy, Will Solace. Reyna smirks over at them, and Nico looks away, in a poor attempt to hide his blush. She's about to gesture something when she feels an arm around her shoulder. Reyna doesn't have to turn around to see who that is. Leo's standing beside her like nothing's wrong. And nothing is, from his point.

Obviously, Reyna pretends nothing is wrong. She's remembering all the times and years they've spent here. She thinks about the time, which seems ages ago, when she met a curly haired boy with his two front teeth missing and a scowl that dulled his cute features.

She looks at Leo now. He's no longer chubby or with his front teeth missing. There's this light in his eyes and he's hardly ever upset these days. He's no longer scrawny either. He might not be buff like someone else, but Reyna's never liked buff, anyway. He's got lean, corded muscles with a hard stomach. Reyna sometimes wonders what they feel like.

The fireworks go off, and, like each year, Reyna is amazed. It's the best so far. Hephaestus must have put a lot of time and energy into it. The countdown has begun. This time, Reyna doesn't join in but observe the others. New Years has always been a favorite. It feels good to know that you've made it.

Reyna playfully turns to Leo and, "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend right now?"

Leo replies, in what might have been playful for him, "Why? Are you worried she'll see us kissing?"

Reyna's high today, even though she hasn't touched alcohol. This could have let to another playful banter between them had it not been for her reply, "Aren't you? You're the one in a relationship Leo, not me." She's looking at him now, and it takes about a second for him to realize. His eyes widen and they're looking at each other, when everyone around them erupts in a happy choruses. Leo quickly mumbles a Happy New Year and he rushes before Reyna can reply.

She's blinking away the tears now. Maybe this is the best way to go. She was no longer going to live in this house anyway. She'd become 18, an adult. It was finally time for things to be out in the open.

It's finally time to let things go.

* * *

College is hard. It is one helluva crazy place, with crazy people.

But Reyna's enjoying it. And she loves her crazy people. Especially one.

His name is Magnus Chase. They met a few months into the beginning of the semester. Gradually, he started growing on her. And one day, during their Saturday night movies, he tells her. And since then, they've been together. It's been about a year and a half since she and Magnus have been together and about two years since that incident on the rooftop. She's moved on since then though.

The break has arrived. Magnus is leaving for Boston, his home. She's going to miss him. They'd spend the last New Years together. Her first new year with him. They'd also kissed and he'd told her he loved her.

She's on the flight back home. Gods, it's been two years since she met them all. She met Charles and Silena in between, but otherwise, they've only ever talked on the phone. She and Nyssa still talk almost everyday, though. And Harley writes her emails. She and Leo talk on occasions.

It's a little intimidating. She has to take a deep breath and mentally prepare herself.

They're all waiting for her. Nyssa, with Charles and Silena. They're engaged now, and are going to be married soon. There's Harley as well. Oh Gods, Reyna's eyes pop out when she sees Harley. He's grown tall. She's amazed. Leo isn't among them. He's to join them later, she learns.

There are preparations and the entire house is in chaos. Aphrodite, who hasn't aged a bit, is completely flustered. Reyna helps out. She doesn't see Leo when he arrives. She's too busy helping for the party in the evening.

The dinner and dessert have been served. Reyna left the others early. She's standing at the spot now, naturally. It's been a long time since she stood here. She has to take a deep breath to settle down. Suddenly, there's a voice behind her,

"Hey." It's almost unrecognizable. The playful tone of the voice, however, gives it away. She's not afraid anymore. She's moved on. She's no longer the girl she used to be. He's scared, though. Terrified.

"Hey. Long time no see, huh?" She's missed him. That constant smirk, the spark in his eyes that makes him look like he's upto no good. That curly mane and those elfish ears.

He smiles and stands beside her. They talk in Spanish while awaiting the firework show. Glad to know some things haven't changed. They talk about their lives and catch up on the things they missed.

It's been so long since both of them conversed in Spanish. They're both testing each other, stretching their vowels. Leo and Reyna both feel great. It's a different sort of peace after a long time.

The show is good this time as well, though Hephaestus is losing his touch. He's growing old as well.

The countdown has begun, and Reyna's joined in, when Leo leans in to say something. During their talks, Leo found his arm around her shoulder and Reyna doesn't make a big deal out of it. They're both mature adults now.

"I'm not afraid." Reyna shoots him a puzzled look, when he says again, "I'm not afraid anymore. I'm don't know about you but I'm not." It takes a few seconds for Reyna to understand the meaning of the sentence.

She's instantly a young girl, years ago, standing at the same spot in the same position. Her eyes widen, and she's speechless. She doesn't know what to say. She's confused, angry, and hurt all at the same time. Leo sees an expression of what must have been a mirror of his two years ago.

Reyna doesn't reply, and pretends nothing happened for the rest of the break. And when Leo tries to talk to her about it, she finds an excuse and whisks away. (So much for mature adults.)

She leaves after her break is over, and doesn't keep in touch for a long time.

* * *

Work is new and exciting. And, also, exhausting.

She looks backs to the time when she wished to be an adult, and do adult things. Now, she wishes to go back in time and slap herself.

The only thing good that came out of being an adult is having your own apartment. Reyna enjoyed having her own place to live. It's tiny, a little too compact. But, she didn't mind. She was the only one living there anyway. She could do whatever she liked with the place. On weekends, she'd relax, laze around and leave her house in a mess. Ah, the simple pleasures of life.

There was also a very nice guy at work. Kaz, he called himself. She and Magnus drifted apart soon. It wasn't exactly right. He'd also found someone else. A Sam. She was happy for him and they still kept in touch. She'd even met Sam, and honestly, Sam was a great person.

Life wasn't the best, and Reyna, like almost every other twenty-year old on the planet, struggled to make ends meet. But, it was going good, so far. She had no complains as of yet.

It's a Friday night, and it's raining outside.

She'd been asked to the club with her colleagues but Reyna wanted some time to herself, and so she opted out.

She's got this mug of hot chocolate and there's this packet of jelly beans beside her. Roman Holiday is coming on the TV and Reyna's so glad she decided to stay back. There are also these rain drops on her window, with the backdrop of the city lights, and Reyna is quite sure she hasn't seen anything this pretty for a long time.

She's staring at the rain fall when the doorbell rings and she's shaken out of her stupor. Reyna doesn't usually have visitors, and she's taken surprised. You can't trust anything these days, so she grabs a knife from the kitchen and hides it under her robe.

The surprise before is nothing compared to the one standing in front of her now. He's dripping wet, with his clothes clinging to his lean frame. His hair, without his curls, doesn't seem quite in place. He's wide-eyed, possibly as surprised as her. He's shivering as well, and, he's also hoping that's because of the cold.

She frozen to her spot, and it takes her a few moments to come back to her senses and let him in. She hands him a towel and lets him dry off while she's busy preparing a warm drink, and something to eat. Jelly beans are going to be of no help in this situation.

He's sitting on the couch when she comes out with something warm, and absolutely delicious.

For the first few minutes, he's hogging down the food, at an inhumane rate. Reyna doesn't have to worry about speaking for then. But, when he finishes, something is stuck in Reyna's throat. He's the first to speak up,

"Sorry about barging in so abruptly." He's got some crumbs around his lips.

"It's okay." Is it? Reyna's heartbeat is elevating and she's short of words at the moment.

It's silent for a few minutes, until he tells her he has no place to go. And she remembers that night, on her roof, all those years ago. How he lifted her. _He's her Achilles Heel_. And she's his Achilles Heel.

It's been a few weeks now. They've somehow managed to put up with each other. Truth be told, he's begun to grow on her. Again. She hadn't realized how much she missed those corny jokes and those _absolutely terrible_ puns. (Because she laughs so hard, and also, snorts. How very unladylike.)

They're sitting on her couch right now, and she's laughing so hard at a joke he's just made. She's got tears in her eyes now. God, she can't remember the last time she laughed like this. It's been too long.

And suddenly, everything is quiet and Reyna takes an embarrassingly long time to realize that. Reyna's about to speak up because they've gone past the awkward silences part. (Apparently not.)

And then, Leo drops the bomb. He's telling her everything, rapidly, like, he's kept it in for too long. He probably has. She's sitting there, and part of her expected this. Yet, she's surprised.

He turns to look at her, his eyes huge and pleading. He's expecting a reply _,_ she realizes. _My, you're a sharp one, aren't you Reyna?_ There's a break in between, when they're just staring at each other, and Reyna decides it's been long enough.

She smiles.

And it's not large, blinding. It's quite small really. Yet, Leo knows it genuine, and he's smiling as well. A smile that doesn't look him. Not crazy or wild or too bright. It's the one she's seen before. Countless times, most of the time, it's for her. God, it's been long she's seen this smile, as well.

It's been a long time since anything ever happened, really.

* * *

They're standing there, on the roof. On that spot. He's got his arm around her. Just like always. The only difference this time is, that along with her and Leo, there's someone else as well. This little head of brown curls, and a grin, which is only half full.

He only reaches up to Leo's knee, and Reyna's mid thigh. She's looking at him now. And he's grinning up at her, and Reyna smiles back. She turns to see Leo looking at both of them with such affection in his eyes, Reyna's about to cry because it's so wonderfully overwhelming.

The fireworks this time have been prepared by Leo and his team. Hephaestus is old now, yet he still stands strong and proud. Reyna strongly appreciates that. She's got respect for him.

Reyna looks back to all those years, those memories that they shared here. And she looks at the both of them now, her boys, and Reyna can't help but think that it was all worth it. Those tears and laughs. It's been a long journey, sure. But she couldn't ask for anything more.

The countdown has begun. Everyone is chanting, thanking, praying. They've survived this long, all of them. It's something to be proud of. The fireworks are a blast, and Jorge is laughing and jumping up and down. (He's as hyper as his dad.)

And suddenly, the clock strikes twelve.

"Happy New Year, Leo."

* * *

 **AN: Hey y'all. So how was that? Was it too long? God, I hope it's nice. My self-esteem is awfully low, forgive me. Anyway, this was something based off scenarios I invented in my classes. Biology gets boring after some point. In my scenarios though, Reyna is actually me and Leo is this incredibly good looking guy, somewhat like Will Herondale. (A girl is allowed to dream, okay.) Also, this was written at 11 in the night. So, forgive me for any mistakes. I will definitely edit it later, but do let me know my mistakes.**

 **For those of you who did like it, thank you so much. I literally cannot express my love and gratitude for you through words. Sometimes, even words aren't enough. And to those who didn't like it, let me know where I went wrong, but constructive criticism, please. Okay, bye loves. Take care.**


End file.
